Asset tracking systems in previous systems relied upon the detection of an asset tracking device by a detection device. For example, the asset would pass by the detection device and the detection device would by some detection means would detect a “tag” or other identifier attached to the asset. The asset tracking system would know the location of the asset because the system would have knowledge of the location of the detection device.
Examples of various detection means include optical detection means and radio frequency means. An optical detection means may include detecting light reflected from a reflective tag attached to an asset, reading a bar code or other code attached to the asset or the like. An example of a radio frequency detection means may include engaging a radio frequency identifying (RFID) tag or the like attached to the asset. Like a barcode, the RFID tag may provide information about the asset.
The above examples of optical and radio frequency detection means require the detection means to actively engage the tag attached to the asset. Other examples include more complex asset tracking devices, larger than the “tags” described above, that constantly update and report the location of an asset through wireless radio frequency communication. The constant position updating and reporting causes the asset tracking device to always operate in a high power consumption state.